everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hidden Child
Summary: '''Helia finds Elena's old room in Sparta. ''*kinda short, it's a mini follow up to Happily Ever After*'' ''Note: There will be a song in this one called Escapism by Rebecca Sugar. Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe or the Song, all of which belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release.'' The camera opens up in the Royal Palace in Sparta with Helia and Elena talking together while their infant children played together in the playpen in the garden and their husbands are hanging out, in their own way. 'Helia Troy: '''You know, I've been working on a playroom for Tyndereus, come I'll show you. ''The two queens walk down the hallways to where the playroom is being furnished. 'Elena Troy: '''It's looking good short-stack. '''Helia Troy: '''Thanks! You know Myles had the idea that we should-GYAH! ''*she leans slightly on the wall and falls through it* 'Elena Troy: '''Short-stack! '''Workers: '''Your Majesty! ''They help her up. 'Helia Troy: '''I'm fine. ''*she dusts herself off* ''I think that wall was just a little ''*she notices that she stumbled into a room* ''Thin.... ''Elena's eyes misted up. She walks into the recently discovered room, a tear rolls down her face. 'Elena Troy: '''Helia, can you dismiss the workers for a little bit. I want to talk to you. '''Helia Troy: '''Alright then. You are temporarily dismissed, please take a break. Leave us. '''Workers: '''Yes your majesty. ''Helia walks into the dark, dingy, dusty room after Elena. She sees bloodstains on the floor and walls, chains and a small barred window. 'Helia Troy: '''What is this place?...Is this where he- Oh my...Ellie... '''Elena Troy: '''Yeah. Seeing it again after all these years...I...it still hurts. It really does. ''*she kneels down and picks up a crumbling rag doll* Elena takes off her eyepatch, exposing her missing eye, and peaked cap and sighs. Cue Escapism by Rebecca Sugar. '' '''Elena Troy: '''I guess I'll have to face that in this awful place, I shouldn't show a trace of doubt. ''*she stands up and walks down the room* But pulled against the grain I feel all of the pain, that I would rather do without. *she touches the drawings and sums she scratched onto the walls* ''I'd rather be free, free, free. ''*her hand moves across a bloodstain* ''I'd rather be free, free, free. ''*she closes her eyes* ''Free, free, free from here... ''*tears run down her face* Elena breaks down and cries. Helia hugs her from behind. 'Helia Troy: '''It's alright Ellie. Let it out. The past is the past, you're here now. They won't ever hurt you again. '''Elena Troy: '''No child should ever suffer the way me and my friends did. I want to move on but the pain lingers. I can never forgive him or forget what happened. I was hidden away, an embarrassment to Sparta. Nia will have all freedom she wants, I'm trying to be the mother I could've been for them. '''Helia Troy: '''And you are. You've managed to pick yourself up and build a new life. It's incredible. I know it hurts Ellie and I understand. ''Elena sighs and hugs her sister. They both walk out of the hidden room. '''Workers: '''Is everything alright your Majesties? '''Helia Troy: '''Yes, I would like you to seal off- '''Elena Troy: '''No. '''Helia Troy: '''Ellie? '''Elena Troy: '''How about extending it? The playroom I mean, give an old room a new purpose. Tyndereus would love it. '''Helia Troy: ''*smiles* Yeah, yeah he would. Extend the playroom. '''Workers: '''Yes your majesties. ''Vernal walks up to them, carrying Myles on his back. 'Vernal: '''Ellie! Helia! We're back from our workout! '''Myles: '''Is..is this what death is?... '''Elena Troy: '''Vernal...Did you drain him? '''Vernal: '''Don't worry babe, he's still alive. '''Helia Troy: '''Barely. But at least I see where Nia gets her energy from! ''They all laugh and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes